Ponygirl
by LilyHemsworth
Summary: Do you know how annoying it is being called your twin brother? Well, I have to go through that, every single day.
1. Chapter 1

**Do you know how annoying it is being called your twin brother? Well, I have to go through that, every single day.**

My name is Lilac Curtis. Or as people call me, Ponygirl. I know, it doesn't sound collidable at all, that's what makes it so annoying. Ponyboy is my twin brother, we're apart by 2 minutes. I have blonde hair, green eyes and freckles. He looks just like me, just the girl version. People say twins have a very strong bond. But me and Pony? Pfft, sure, you can say that.

Ponyboy and I fight all the time. After our parents died, Darry's taken over our lives and Sodapop is probably the only one who gets us. I wish I had a lot of things. To start off, I wish I had my parents back. Second off, I wish I had my own bedroom, and not share one with a pig. You don't know what it's like waking up every morning, going to the bathroom, and seeing everything everywhere.

I haven't brushed my hair in forever, my brother Darry wants me to go to school, but I don't want to. You know why? Because of those stupid Socs! Gosh dang it, I hate them to death. My family is always swearing, but whenever I swear, they chew me out for an hour. But I how can I not swear when I hear Darry doing it everyday to someone on the phone? Having a twin is hard, but it has its good behind it, I guess.

''Lilac! Get your butt down here!'' Darry screams.

I lie in bed, groaning. I sit up and rub my eyes, I was majorly tired. I hop out of bed, and look in the mirror. My hair was messed up as always. I look to the side, and spot a hairbrush. I picked it up and saw it was all greasy. It was filled with brown hair. I sighed, I knew it was Sodapop's hair.

I put down the hairbrush and grab a plaid jacket. As I rush downstairs, I put the jacket on.

''What do you want Darry?'' I ask while reaching the downstairs.

I peek my head from the side, and see who was there. My jaw drops, my face turns red as quick as lightning. I turn back around, I let out a big sigh. Darry pops from the side of the wall.

''Come on, what are you waiting for?'' Darry asks.

I look at Darry and run upstairs. I grab the hair brush not caring about Sodapop's hair that was already in it. I start brushing my hair, it felt like I was taking chunks out of my head. But when I finished, I looked at myself, a smile actually was on my face. How? My hair, it looked good, for once, my hair looked worthy to be seen. I smile and look at my jeans. There were rips all around.

I sighed and just went downstairs, I brush off as I walk downstairs. When I arrive, I come from across the wall. He stares at me, and I start to smile. But suddenly, I wonder... What the heck is he here? Is this a prank? This can't be real, my brother's would never do this to me. I was kind of leaning towards something I knew this wasn't real. It was too good to be real.

But heck, it was really him. I had to take the chance.

''Hi Lily...'' His voice says, it was husky and sexy.

''Oh, um, hi Tyler...'' I reply, probably looking like an idiot.

''Your brothers told me that you were interested in going to movies, so... I was wondering, if you'd like to go with me.'' Tyler asks.

Did he just literally ask me out to the movies? Now I know something is going on! I put my hand on my hip and gave him an annoyed look.

''What's the catch?'' I ask.

Tyler lifts an eyebrow and looks at Darry, and than back at me. He starts to chuckle.

''There is no catch, I just want to go out with you.'' Tyler says.

My hand dropped from my hip. I looked at him, I couldn't resist that hot face of his. I sighed and accepted the date. He smiled and came up to me, and hugged me. My arms wrapped around his body. I couldn't believe I was hugging the Tyler Henderson. He has been my crush ever since he moved in to Oaklahoma. Ponyboy would always tease me about him, and I feel like he has something behind this.

Because Tyler wouldn't randomly walk in here and ask me out, I'm not that perfect. Ponyboy probably told Tyler to ask me out just to play with me. But heck, it's my crush! I'm just going to drop my worries, and go with it. Even if it was Ponyboy's plan along, I don't care anymore, I'd never get this opprotunity ever. I don't whether to thank Pony, or be suspicious with him. Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk upstairs and grab some clothes. All I had in my closet was pretty much ripped jeans, and plaid shirts. Nothing fancy, not that we can't afford it, it's just because that's not my style... Also, because we can't afford it. I grab my clothes and look in the mirror, as usual, I look like a dude. For once, I feel like I need to look like a girl. A normal, pretty, beautiful... Girl. But I just shrugged at my request, I didn't feel like looking like one right now.

Tyler wouldn't judge me for that...Right? I mean, he's known me for a long time I guess, he hasn't really said anything about my clothing ever since I met him.

''Lilac! Are you almost done with dressing? Tyler's waiting!'' Darry shouts up at me.

''Can you just give me a second?!'' I scream down.

I put on my jeans and shirt. I look in the window, I looked good. I popped my collar, bam! I looked even better. Well, in my opinion. As I leave, I accidentally bump into my counter, and something falls on the ground. I turn around, it was perfume. I pick it up, and look at the label.

 **Wanna smell fresh? Well than put me on! I smell like a flower, a beautiful, pretty, new flower! Come on... Put me on...**

I turn it around.

 **You hear me? I said... PUT ME ON!**

My eyes went wide. I don't know if they put this on all of the bottles, or this bottle is talking to me. Or I'm just going insane like always. I turn it a little more.

 **Warning: Don't put more than a tiny squirt... If you do-**

It was smudged at that part. I shrugged and lifted it up to my neck. My finger started pushing down ever so slightly. **BOOM**! My door exploded open. It was Sodapop. It scared the crap out of me, my finger pushes down on the squirter, but I pushed hard. It squirted all over my face. I started coughing my lungs out.

''Hey sis.'' Sodapop hops on my bed.

I couldn't breathe. I held my neck.

''So-'' Big breathe.

''Sod-'' Bigger breathe.

Sodapop finally sees me and my struggle to breathe. I fall to the ground, feeling like I was about to die. I see his feet running towards me. I couldn't breathe any longer, I was out. Out cold, I couldn't see anything, nothing but blackness. When I awoke, I was on the couch with an ice pack on my head. I sat up, but Sodapop was right there, he pushed my shoulders, and I lied back down.

''W-What happened?'' I asked while trying to look around.

''I don't know... But when I went into your room, you were choking on something... Pretty sure it wasn't chocolate cake sis.'' Sodapop says.

''Of course it wasn't chocolate cake you-'' I take a big gasp of air, my chest hurt like heck.

''Calm down Lil, I looked at the label, there was strawberries in it...'' Darry says.

''Yeah... So?''

''You're allergic to strawberries...'' Darry crosses his arms.

''Well how the hell-''

''Hey! No swearing!'' Ponyboy points out. As always.

I sigh.

''How the heck was I supposed to know I was allergic to strawberries exactly?'' I ask.

''I don't know, but you put a hell of a lot of it on, why? Strawberries don't smell _that_ great.'' Darry says.

''I was putting a little on, until mr. perfect came barging into my room.'' I state.

''Sorry sis, I didn't know you were putting perfume on at that part.'' Sodapop says.

I look around, I felt like something was missing... Than it clicked!

''Where's Tyler?'' I ask.

''Oh, he went home.'' Ponyboy answers.

''H-He went home?!'' I shout.

''Yeah! You were taking to long, so Sodapop went up to check on you. And you blacked out, and Soda carried you downstairs. Than Tyler thought he was here at a bad time so he left.'' Ponyboy explains.

''Did he say that he would ever come back?'' I ask.

''Don't think so.'' Darry says.

I moan, I get up and go upstairs. I go into my room and fall onto my bed and put my hands over my face. This was my only chance with Tyler, and I blew it. I blew it hard.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knock on the door, I sat up and looked at the door. It was locked, I didn't really want to unlock it either...

''Sis... Let me in, I'm sorry about the whole perfume thing.'' Sodapop says.

''Soda... I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself right now.'' I say.

''Don't be mad at yourself, it's alright.'' Sodapop says.

''No it isn't Soda...'' I sigh.

I walk over to the door, and put my back against it. I sit down slowly, I could hear and feel Sodapop doing the same.

''It's going to be okay, no nee-''

I suddenly felt something. What the heck was that. My head started to hurt, and my gut started to hurt like crazy. I look at my hand, it was cut. Where the heck did I get that cut? I feel a sudden pain in my head, I held my head. I couldn't hear Soda's voice anymore. I felt like something was missing.

''Soda... Is Ponyboy out there?'' I interrupt him.

''No, he said he was going to school to help Cherry with something.'' Sodapop says.

I stood up and unlocked the door. Sodapop had his arms wide open, but I had to ignore them for now. I rush downstairs and grab my jacket, I can hear Sodapop's feet coming down as well.

''Sis, what are you doing!'' Sodapop shouts.

I stop at the door and look at Sodapop.

''I can feel Ponyboy, I feel like he's in trouble.'' I say.

Sodapop gives me an annoyed.

''Are you serious Lil? You and Ponyboy don't have super powers, that's crazy.'' Sodapop says.

I sigh and look at him.

''It's a twin thing.'' I say while leaving.

Sodapop looks at me as I leave. I get my bike and I start to ride to school. I knew where the school was, although I never went to school. I've always wondered what it was like going to school, Darry says it's an amazing opportunity. Sodapop says, 'who cares?' I walked Ponyboy to school once, and that's where I met Tyler. And ever since I met Tyler, I _always_ walked Ponyboy to school. Not for Tyler, but we get some talking time too, I guess.

Like I said, I'm not that good with Ponyboy. Although we're twins, I still have my ups and downs with him, mostly downs. I don't think it's my fault that he hates me though, I just think that he's always stressed out, and I really mean, really stressed out. But I still love him. I arrive at school, I see nothing but the school, and then I spot a mustang. I already knew what was going on, I sigh and get off my bike. I start to walk, looking for Ponyboy, I couldn't see him. Then, I finally did.

I see that Bob was beating him up.

''Hey Bob!'' I shout, quickly realizing what I just did.

Bob turns around and sees me, a smile starts to grow on his face.

''What do you want Ponygirl?'' Bob snaps.

I roll my eyes, it annoys the crap out of me when people call me Ponygirl. I mean, I look like Ponyboy, but heck, I'm still a girl. Bob just stands there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot and looking at me.

''I know what you're doing, and I'm not liking it one bit!'' I shout.

''Ponygirl, we're not scared of you... You do know that right?'' Bob smiles.

''Well you better run before I call the fuzz on y'all.'' I say.

''Come on boys lets split.'' Bob starts running with all of the other stupid socs behind him.

I sigh and look at them as they ride away. Then I turn back, Ponyboy was lying on the ground, covered in blood. I run up to him and sit down next to him. My hand rushes through his hair.

''Are you okay bud?'' I ask.

His head slowly shakes his head no.

''I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to get hurt out here..'' I apologize.

''I-It's not your f-fault...'' Ponyboy coughed out blood.

I lay his head in between my legs. I couldn't get him home, I have no idea how I could get him home. I wanted to cry for Sodapop so bad right now. But I know he wouldn't hear me. I was scared, I was worried, I was afraid if Ponyboy would survive or not. If he didn't... I don't want to live that again! My parents already died, I can't lose another loved one.

I tried to lift Ponyboy up, but I felt like I was hurting him. I look at the sky, it was getting dark, real dark. I sighed and just layed next to Ponyboy. I didn't know what to do... Great going Lilac, way to be the good twin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponyboy and I never got along. Not that well at all. I would always be crying in my room, waiting for Sodapop to come in and protect me from him. I would be scared to talk to Ponyboy. But why would I feel that way? Not only he was my brother, but he was my twin! I sat there, thinking like this was all of my fault. I didn't deserve this, nobody does.

I couldn't believe that those dumb socs jumped him, coming to think of it. That jerk Sherri, Cherry whatever. I bet she was in on all of this, I bet she tricked Ponyboy to come to school, just so they can jump him. What a jerk! I couldn't hold in my anger towards her, I've known Cherry as a soc. Not a friend, not a cheerleader, a soc. And you know what? I trusted her.

And you know what she did? She took my trust, and she threw it away like it was a piece of junk! I couldn't believe it, not only I was feeling sad that Ponyboy was hurt, but I was angry and sad that she would betray me like that. I sigh and pet Ponyboy's head. I can hear as he tries to talk, it reminds me of when Johnny died. It started bringing back bad memories. Johnny was one of my best friends.

He was Ponyboy's best friend as well, more of a brother. I remember sitting in the hospital room, looking at Johnny, I saw that he was suffering. I saw Dally, I saw how broken and how much in pain he was in. Johnny passed on, to a better place, his family gave him a hard time. So he would always hang out at my place. I went home after Johnny died, and soon got the news that we had to hide Dally. I can't tell you how much I ran, it felt like my legs were about to fall off my body. I got there, but it was too late, he was dead.

I've lost lots of loved people. My parents, Johnny, Dally, so on. And I don't want to lose Ponyboy, not now, not at this age, I'm too young. I was too young to loose my parents, to loose my loved ones. Why does this happen? I couldn't handle life, not really, never did. I never got the concept of what life was about. Is it about falling in love? Is it about being in pain and grief for a long time.

I sit there and look down at Ponyboy's head, I kiss him on the head. I look up, and it was pitch black. I was getting freezing, my body was freezing to death. I suddenly see something, it looked like a towel. I lay Ponyboy down, he curled up in a ball and started shivering. I ran over towards the towel, and it was a towel. I picked it up and brung it over. I sat down and wrapped it around me.

I couldn't help but shiver, I see Ponyboy, I see how much he was shivering. Although I was shivering much more, it hurt me to see him like this. I take the towel off, quickly feeling the breeze coming over me, I place it on top of Ponyboy and he embraces it, like he used to embrace his little teddy bear when we were younger. I chuckle at my thoughts, I suddenly see a light, it was a car light. I look over, I covered my eyes, it hurt.

''Sodapop? Is that you?'' I thought to myself.

They stopped, and it made a big screeching sound. My vision started coming back, it wasn't a truck, it was a mustang.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw the mustang, red and shiny. It looked brand new. But I knew who it was, it was the stupid socs. A foot steps out of the mustang, and walks over to us. I look up, it was Cherry.

''What the heck do you want Sherri?'' I ask while rolling my eyes.

''Bob came home and told me he beat up Ponyboy. And I got angry and asked him where, and he said the school. So I came here to help you and Ponyboy.'' She says.

''Since when do you like to help people?'' I snap.

''Ponyboy's my friend, why won't you let me help him?'' Cherry asks.

''Well he's my twin. Not yours. And don't you _dare_ act like you don't know why I won't let you help Pony.'' I say.

Cherry stops and stares at me. She crosses her arms and gives me those devilish eyes. I try to stare her down, but she kind of started to freak me out.

''Why won't you let me help him?''

''Because you tricked him!'' I shout.

Cherry gives me a confused look. I roll my eyes, how dumb does she think I am? I _know_ she tricked Ponyboy for Bob to jump him. What an idiot!

''What are you talking about?'' Cherry asks.

''You know dang well what I'm talking about!'' I shout at her.

''No I don't know. I didn't trick Ponyboy.'' Cherry says.

''Stop playing dumb you dumb red head!'' I shout, my head about ready to explode.

Cherry sighs and sits down next to me, I scoot away with Ponyboy. She stands back up and walks over to her car.

''Okay, see you later-''

She grabs something and walks back over to us, it was a pile of blankets. I stared at her as she laid them down.

''Here, have these, I was planning on using them tonight, but it seems that you guys need them more.'' Cherry says while wrapping it around me.

''Oh... Um... Thanks.'' I mumble.

I get the other blanket and wrap it around Ponyboy. Once again, he embraces it so hard, it was kind of cute. Cherry sits next to me, I lie down, so does she. I look up at the stars.

''You know... I remember when I first met Ponyboy...'' Cherry starts.

I didn't really want to listen to her whole story, but she babbled on. As she kept talking, I was getting really tired. So tired, I immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I looked around, it was sunny and bright. No wind to be felt. I sat up, and the mustang was gone, same with that weirdo Cherry. I stand up and brush myself off, but I suddenly spot something... Ponyboy was gone! I looked around for him, but suddenly saw a note, it was from Cherry.

 ** _''Dear Lilcac, I know that my talking made you go to sleep, it was kind of my idea. So when you fell asleep, I took Ponyboy to my house to take care of him. So I know that you're freaking out right now, but don't, know that Ponyboy is in good hands._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Cherry Tree (Get it? Cause your name is Lilac? Lilac tree? Haha, I'm so funny...)''_**

I put down the note, and chuckle at the joke. But I shake it off and start walking to my bike I rode here. I get on it and start riding to Cherry's house. Back when I used to like Cherry, I actually went over to her house, it was a pretty good looking house as well. When I arrived at her house, I drop my bike and head in. I ring her doorbell, of course it had to be a fancy ring. I wait outside, waiting for her to open the door. The door starts to open, finally.

But the person who opened the door was Ponyboy.

''Ponyboy?'' I say, partly shocked.

''Hey Lil, Cherry took me to her house last night and freshened me up.'' Ponyboy says while inviting me inside.

I step inside and start walking. A hand gets laid on my shoulder, I turn around, it was that Snob Bob.

''Upbup! Take off your shoes first.'' Bob says.

''No way I'm listening to you.'' I say while still walking.

''Lil, please, just do it.'' Ponyboy mumbles.

I look at Ponyboy and sigh, I take off my shoes and hold them.

''Where do you want me to put them?'' I ask.

''Over here would be fine.'' Bob says while pointing right next to him.

I throw my shoes and him. He catches them and lays them down, he looks and me and smiles. I roll my eyes and sit down on their couch. Ponyboy sits next to me.

''So did you enjoy being kidnapped by Cherry?'' I chuckle.

''Look Lil, I feel fine, Cherry is just a friend, she's not like the other socs. I only feel a little bruised, but it's nothing, really.'' Ponyboy says.

I look behind me, Bob was making some food, it smelled good. But I didn't trust it. I look at Ponyboy.

''Why is Bob here... He beat you up last night, he was the reason why you still hurt.'' I say.

''Bob apologized.''

''Who cares if he apologized! He beat you up!'' I shout.

Bob looks over at me and starts walking over to me, he sits on the other side of me, and puts his arm around me. I stand up and walk off with a disgusted look.

''Come on Lil, don't be such a party pooper.'' Bob smiles.

I gave Bob a stink eye.

''I only allow my brothers to call me Lil, not you, never you. You will never be my friend, you're just another stupid rich soc! You just like to rub your money into our faces, well you know what? I don't like that one bit!'' I shout.

I grab Ponyboy's arm.

''We're going home Pony.'' I say while exiting.

Ponyboy tugs away.

''But Lil, Cherry and Bob made us breakfast... And... I'm hungry...'' Ponyboy sighs.

I grumble and say fine. So I walk to the table. The devil Cherry came downstairs and got the waffles, she laid them down. I sat in between Ponyboy and Bob. I sighed and looked at the waffles, I didn't trust them, not one bit. Bob passes me some whipped cream.

''Want some?'' Bob asks with a stuffed mouth.

''No.''

''Fine, be that way.'' Bob sprays a lot on his waffles.

I look at Ponyboy, he was enjoying the waffles a lot. It was kind of cute. But suddenly, he starts coughing a lot. That coughing started turning into choking. I hit the back of his back and he spits out the waffles onto his plate. He looks over at me, I smile, he smiles, then we both burst out laughing.

You know what, I guess I was a little hungry. I picked up the fork, and started going towards the waffles, until I heard a honk. The honk sounded familiar. I stood up and opened the door, I look outside. It was Sodapop's truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever ever since I updated this book. I have so much happening in my life right now. But I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this. I'm glad that you guys liked this book though! So I am updating it! Thanks a lot guys. Stay Gold_**

I turn around and look at Ponyboy who was laughing with Cherry. I look at Sodapop. The truck door burst open, I see an angry Sodapop coming out. Oh no.. Sodapop starts stomping his way up to the door. I don't know if he knew Ponyboy was here or not, but either way, Ponyboy had to hide. I smiled at Sodapop, he didn't smile back though. I shut the door, kind of feeling guilty. I rushed over back to the table, I sat next to him and smiled at Bob and Cherry.

''Who was at the door?'' Cherry asked while putting a piece of waffle in her mouth.

''Oh.. It was nobody.'' I fake chuckled.

Knock! Knock!

Bob looked around at us with a puzzled look.

''Did anyone invite someone?'' Bob asked while scooting out.

Bob started heading towards the door with Cherry. I leaned in towards Ponyboy.

''Hide somewhere. Quick!'' I whispered.

''Why?'' Ponyboy whispered.

''Sodapop's here.'' I answered.

Ponyboy's eyes went big and he bolted from the table to upstairs. I couldn't let them open the door! I ran towards Bob and grabbed his hand. I pulled him in and started twirling him around.

''Whooa!'' Bob said while twirling around.

Bob smiled as we started dancing. He suddenly dipped me and looked at me in the eyes. Good, he was distracted.

''Oh! Hey Soda!'' I heard a voice exclaim.

I turn towards the door, oh no! I totally forgot Cherry was with him! Crap!

''I saw Lilac here, is she-''

Sodapop suddenly spots me in Bob's arms in a dipped position. Sodapop's eyes got even more furious. My eyes went wide. Bob suddenly dropped me and I hit the ground really hard.

''Soda! Oh, um. Is Darry with you?'' Bob asked while scratching his head.

''No.. I came alone..'' Sodapop crossed his arms and stared him down.

I got onto my feet really quick and ran upstairs as fast as I could.

''Lil! Where are you-''

Sodapop stepped inside but Cherry stopped him.

''Sorry Soda.. No greasers aloud in here.'' Cherry said.

''No greasers? You do realize Lilac's a greaser right?'' Sodapop said while stepping out.

''I know, but I only aloud Lilac and Ponyboy in here.'' Cherry said.

''PONYBOY'S HERE?!'' Sodapop screamed.

I look downstairs, I could hear Sodapop scream that. He wanted inside really bad.

''Yes, what's your deal? Calm down will ya?'' Bob said while calming him down.

Sodapop shoved Cherry to the side. I saw him come inside, he was heading towards the stairs. I ran towards the bedroom Ponyboy was hiding in.

''Ponyboy! Hurry! Hide somewhere!'' I shouted.

''Where?!'' Ponyboy shouted.

I looked around, I suddenly spot a place. I pointed.

''The bed! HURRY!'' I screamed.

Ponyboy shrugged and ran underneath the bed. He squeezed under there, I could see he couldn't really fit. I could tell, he was a big guy. I exited the room seeing Sodapop coming upstairs. When he spotted me, his angry face was back on.

''LILAC!'' He shouted.

I started backing away while he was walking towards me.

''Yeah Soda?'' I smiled nervously.

''Why are you here? Why is Ponyboy here? And why the HECK WERE YOU IN BOB'S ARMS WHEN I CAME HERE?!'' Sodapop screamed.

''I'm here because, I wanted to um..'' I looked around. A ton of lies popped in my head for all of those questions.

''I'm here because I wanted to give Cherry and Bob a chance. And what are you talking about? Ponyboy ain't here. I was in Bob's arms because..'' Nevermind. I was stuck at this question.

How would I know what to say about the Bob situation?! Greasers don't dance with socs, it's against the rules in my family. Sodapop put his hand on his hip and started tapping his foot. I chuckled.

''How about he just forget about all of this and leave.'' I said while pushing Sodapop down the stairs.

Achoo!

My eyes go big, Sodapop turns around.

''What was that? I heard something.'' Sodapop said.

''Heard what? I heard nothing.'' I shrugged.

Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!

''Ponyboy! Shut up!'' I shouted in my head.

Sodapop started heading towards the bedroom Ponyboy was hiding in. I pulled Sodapop away and pushed him back.

''Lilac! What's going on?!'' Sodapop shouted.

''Nothing! Absolutley nothing!'' I shouted while pushing him down.

Sodapop went all the way downstairs. I pushed him out the door.

''Just go home, I'll talk to you later, alright? Thanks!'' I slammed the door.

I heard Sodapop slam the door with his fist.

''Lilac! What's going on?! Tell me!'' Sodapop shouted through the door.

I didn't reply, I just stood there.

''I know you're in there Lilac!'' Sodapop shouted.

Still, I didn't reply.

''I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's going on!'' Sodapop shouted.

I put my back against the door and slid down with a huge sigh. I couldn't believe what I just gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for being so late on the update! But I will update more often since it's summer! Yay! Thanks for loving it and favoriting me, it means a lot to me. Stay Gold!**_

Bob walks up to me, my head was buried inside of my knees. He sits next to me, and lets out a big sigh.

''What's the big deal? Just tell him Pony's here and he'll be just fine.'' Bob whispers to me.

I lift my head up from my knees and look at him. I roll my eyes.

''Bob, it's not that simple. Look, if I told him he was here, with Cherry to be exact. He would kill him.'' I explain.

''He wasn't mad when he found out you were here.'' Bob says.

''How did he even know I was here in the first place..'' I sighed into my knees.

''I called him, told him you were here, but I didn't tell him Ponyboy was.'' Bob answers.

I turn my head towards Bob. I gave him an angry confused face.

''Why the hell did you tell him that?! We could've gone home with nothing on our backs, but now we do. Thanks to you!'' I shout.

''Yeah.. Um, sorry bout that little gal.'' Bob apologizes.

I roll my eyes and let out a huge dry, sigh.

''I guess I'm going to have to tell him the truth.'' I say while opening the door.

I open it, coming face to face with an angry Sodapop. I told Sodapop all about what happened and he sighed and looked at me.

''It's fine Lil, I guess I could get a little hot headed sometimes..'' Sodapop sighs.

''You're not the hot headed person, Darry is.'' I smiled.

Sodapop chuckled at my comment. We both headed upstairs to go find Ponyboy. As we walk upstairs, I walked towards the bed and got on my knees.

''Okay Ponyboy, you can come out, Soda knows.'' I whispered.

There was no response, I looked underneath the bed. Ponyboy was gone! I stood up and looked around the room. I started looking all around the house. Sodapop followed me everywhere, asking me what I was doing. When I checked everywhere, he still wasn't in sight!

''Ponyboy's gone!'' I screamed in Sodapop's face.

Sodapop's eyes went wide.

''Maybe he's at home! Let's go!'' Sodapop grabs my wrist and bolts out the door.

As we drive home, I was so figity. I couldn't stop moving, if I stopped, it would bug me. What if he's dead?! What if he got kidnapped?! Living in this kind of neighborhood, kidnapping and killing happens pretty often. As we get home, I jump out of the car and run inside. I search everywhere with Sodapop, he still wasn't there! I couldn't take it, I broke down crying. Sodapop came up and started patting my back.

''We'll find him Lilac, maybe he's just out somewhere in town..'' Sodapop says.

I wipe my tears away and look at him. He stands me up and he head to town. As we get there, I was looking everywhere. Sodapop and I split to look around for some people.

''Don't go off and start flirtin, okay bro? See you later.'' I say while leaving.

I spot someone and walk up to them, I tap them on their shoulder. They turn around with a smile on their face, they seemed friendly. But when they saw me, their smile disappeared. The person pulls out a whistle and blows it. I cover my ears as they blow it.

''What the hell did you do that for?!'' I shouted while uncovering my ears.

I suddenly feel hands grabs my hands, they bring them to the back of my back. I turn around, it was the fuzz! What the hell were they doing here?! What were they doing to me?!

''Wh-What's happening!'' I shouted while trying to get out of their grip.

''Can it Ponyboy! You're arrested for murder!'' The police shouted into my ear.

''Murder?! PONYBOY?! Ponyboy murdered someone?!'' I screamed.

They slammed me to their car and told me shut it.

''You know what you did, don't play dumb.'' He shouts at me.

''I'm not even Ponyboy! I'm his twin! Lilac!'' I shouted up at him.

''He doesn't have a twin! We all know it's you dressed in a girl costume Ponyboy. We're not as dumb as you think.'' He says while putting me in his car.

I got put all the way into the car. As they were shoving me, I was screaming for Sodapop. But he wasn't there. I needed someone, anyone!


End file.
